


Performance Issues

by VMarsTrek



Category: Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: AU, F/M, No Beta, VM Fic Club Presents Promptober 2020, We Die Like Women, Week 2? 3? 4?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:08:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27286915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VMarsTrek/pseuds/VMarsTrek
Summary: Veronica loses her pairs partner and the search begins
Relationships: Logan Echolls/Veronica Mars
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34
Collections: VM Fic Club Presents Promptober 2020





	Performance Issues

**Author's Note:**

  * For [His_Beautiful_Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/His_Beautiful_Girl/gifts).



> For His Beautiful Girl who gave me this prompt 
> 
> Crosses off going deep, anchor, illegal use of hands and homerun

“I’m not telling her!”  
“Well, do not look at me, she is still angry with me about ordering lasagna from the wrong restaurant last week.”  
Two pairs of eyes turn to the other person in the group.  
“Nope. Not happening. I may be her father, but this is a job for the coach.”  
“Ok, well sounds like there is only one way to decide this then. Hands out.”

Three voices sound together, “Rock, paper, scissors, lizard, spock.”

“Sorry my boy, and good luck.” Keith turns to leave, grabbing Alicia by the hand, leaving a stunned Wallace to face the already irritated Veronica Mars, alone.

Despite being located in Southern California, Veronica took to figure skating at a young age, winning local tournaments, then regionals. Her lithe figure and flair for fashionable costumes led to many comments from judges that pairs might be her way into national even world level events.

That was at fifteen, four years ago, and she never looked back once she found the perfect partner. 

Duncan Kane.

In the beginning his family was able to help secure financing for the duo, but once they really took off, it was Veronica’s flair that brought in sponsorships. Duncan was always the consummate professional, minding his hands, always a gentleman, ensuring the technical aspect was perfect while the movements were fluid.

And while they were hitting a rough patch because at nineteen the fluidity portion was expected to ramp up a notch, Duncan still acted like they were virginal fifteen year olds. Which Veronica would have felt would have been fine if he was as innocent as he had seemed.

Wallace looked out onto the ice where she landed another perfect triple axle going into a spin, then angrily skating the length of the ice. Again.

A month ago Veronica had showed up at Duncan’s apartment, as usual, to find him going deep with what she assumed was some fan girl. It certainly broke her vanilla mold of him, but gave her hope of a more relaxed and playful anchor for her. 

She had no idea what was about to hit.

As it turns out it was no fan girl, but Duncan’s baby mama, or so everyone thought. This girl, Madison, had led him to believe the baby was his, because of the family money, and Duncan was going to do right by her. Then he found out she was playing him because the actual father was some guy named Troy. It all became too much for Duncan, because in turn he was using Madison as a beard for his relationship with his boyfriend of three years Stosh. 

Duncan had trashed his apartment when all of this started to hit the news and Veronica had wanted to stand by him, but she wasn’t even sure want to stand by. She had no issue with Duncan’s sexuality, with any of it, but when she tried to talk to him, he lashed out ranting incoherently, so she had called his parents. That’s when his history of seizures and blanking out came to light. 

Veronica and her team discussed it with Duncan’s team and made the decision to part ways, as it would be unlikely he would continue in the sport. 

A search began trying to find a suitable partner for Veronica, one who had the technical ability and might be a good fit aesthetically as well. Everyone was looking at this as an opportunity, except Veronica who didn’t like unexpected change. Alicia, her coach, had brought forward ten candidates from across the world for a trial weekend. Some, not used to pairs, were a little too handsy and were thanked and sent home. Others lacked the technical aspect. The rest just pissed Veronica off.

Keith, Veronica’s father, manager and Alicia’s husband, tried his hand, keeping his search to North America. Five came from Canada, where some of the best figure skaters and hockey players came from, three from the US and even two from Mexico. It was surprising, but Mexico had started using the fake ice and turned out a few suitable skaters. Sadly, this group didn’t seem to have the right chemistry with Veronica.

The game today was all about Wallace, Veronica’s BFF, Step brother, Son of Alicia and trainer. He had connections with other trainers from his time playing college level basketball. He heard something, and it was a long shot, and Veronica was not going to be happy.

“Hey! Supafly!” Wallace yelled, flagging down the flying pixie on ice. 

“Yo.” Veronica skids hard so that a flurry of ice shavings fly up in Wallace’s face. As she stops, she crosses her arms and examines a cuticle. 

“So, I did some calling around and….” Veronica looks up, and holds up her hand.

“Mine is to skate, yours is to find my mate.” She slides away twirls, and skates back. She is tired of being manhandled. Literally.

“Ok, yeah, good, so, we have a guy…”

“A guy?”

“Well, I know the trainer for the Lakers, right? And he introduced me to the trainer for….” He watches as Veronica executes a series of spins and lunges out on the ice.

A slow clap erupts from behind Wallace and he turns to see the guy to whom he was referring. Wearing his hockey jersey. Echolls 6.

Veronica glides over, eyes narrowed and stops just as Echolls 6 steps onto the ice. There is no preamble, they both know why he is there. 

Alicia and Keith creep out of the back room and pull Wallace away from the ice. If there is going to be blood nobody needs it on them.

Veronica skates to center ice and takes a simple position. Echolls skates up behind her, and whispers, “Logan” into her ear, as he swats her hands away from trying to place his on her hips. 

The three off to the side watch as Logan counts to three, and the pair take off with Logan leading, so far so good. He can skate. He turns Veronica so she is facing him, then ducks her between his legs, turning again. His strides are longer than what Duncan had so Veronica is scrambling a little to catch up, but Logan catches on and slows down. Alicia is the first to speak.

“That is last year’s program from regionals.” It takes a bit to impress the stoic Alicia, but it’s in her voice that Logan has made an impression. Not one of the other candidates have shown up purposefully having watched Veronica’s tapes, let alone practised her program.

All she gets in return from Keith is “Hmmmmmm.” As he is busy taking notes, and Wallace is on the phone. But the real test is coming when they see the set up for the lift.

Logan and Veronica approach each other, slight hesitation, but he gets her up and with no illegal use of hands! Back on ice, it’s apparent for whatever reason Veronica has seen enough and says something to Logan mid skate. She motions to the water station while she skates to her team.

Veronica bends to tighten her skate, keeping her crew in further suspense.

Looking up she says, “So, he’s a hockey player.” Her voice drips with derision. “And he was wearing hockey skates. No toe pick.” Veronica’s nose wrinkles up like they found a dead mouse under the benches.

Wallace steps forward, offering himself as sacrifice, “Yes, but…”. He doesn’t get to finish before Veronica shakes her head and holds up her hand. Logan is off to the side leaning on the side boards like a Greek column smirking. Wallace wants to know what the fucking joke is.

“BUT, he learned a program, and what he may lack in technicality, for now, he makes up for in artistry. The new costumes will look fantastic on him. Most importantly, he was professional and DID NOT try to ram fingers up my hoo ha during the skate.” Veronica smiles and for the first time her family breathes a sigh of relief that the Nationals next month may be doable. “I think it will work out with him. Can you guys get everything set up for practices, fittings and such? It will be tight, but we should be ready. I'm going to change and head out now. Thanks guys. I know I've been a bitch this past month, just everything with Duncan, and ….”

Keith steps forward to hug his girl. “It’s ok sweetie. We knew this wasn’t going to be a cake walk when we entered the professional arena. I’m just glad after all the duds, Logan was a slam dunk for you.” 

Veronica waves and slips on her skate guards waiting while Logan comes over and does the same. 

Then, with unbelieving eyes, the three family members, the ones who took her abuse, corralled different partners, plied her with Italian food, ice cream and chocolate, watch as Veronica takes hold of Logan’s hand, before he twirls her, forcing her back against the cement wall of the arena and kisses her senseless.


End file.
